


When the Sun Rises

by Rhiannon19



Series: The Infirmary in the Church [6]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon19/pseuds/Rhiannon19
Summary: Special Ghoul and Sister Eliza awake together...





	When the Sun Rises

**Author's Note:**

> Took a short break, but I'm back.

It was a blissful morning.

The sun was just barely beginning to rise, the room was still slightly dark, just enough to see around it.

Sister Eliza fluttered her eyes open, sleepy still, but awake. she nuzzled her head into her pillow, only to realize that what she had laid her head upon was not as soft as her pillow should be. she slowly opened her eyes once more, glancing up to what was next to her.

Her Ghoul. The being she yearned for day and night, the supernatural entity that she gave her purity to, and would do it again over and over. He was already awake when she was, he stared down to her, gazing at her lovingly as she looked up to him.

In that moment, she remembered the events that took place just a few hours earlier. She smiled lightly and put her head on his chest, his hand moving up and down her back. they laid there silently for a few minutes more, taking in each others presence. His hand came up to wrap his fingers into her hair, then simply running them through her soft, black, locks. He loved the feeling of her entire being, her skin, her hair, everything he could lay his hand on. She loved him just the same.

they watched the sun rise a bit more, bringing a small light into the Sister's living quarters.

"never in my thousand years of life have I ever wanted to just be in bed, until now" He spoke, breaking the silence.

"not once, after a night like that?" She said glancing up at him in wonder. She new he had done this before, spent a night with another.

"I've spent many nights before, a long time ago, where I took partners to bed. But none of them made me feel as I did last evening with you." He said, looking down into her eyes, getting lost in the blue sea. "a feeling that I could do that with you, and only you, for the rest of our days"

"You say that, yet, we both know that one day, our days will run out. Unlike you, I can't live forever, I don't spend years looking the same. This year I'm 25, next we know I'll be 35, then 45. Until I'm just an old woman working in the Infirmary until my time is done." She said, wondering if he would even stay by her as her hair turned gray.

He stared down at her, he knew this was a problem, immortality vs mortality. He spends eternity looking as a young man, while she continues life. "We will find a way, Eliza. I promise you, I will find away. But for now, don't worry, lets spend these days together." He says, holding her close.

A few more minutes after, still early in the more, still early in the morning. The Sister looked at her clock, ticking slightly.

5:30 am

She slowly began to move her way out of the Ghoul's grasp. She sat up and tarted to slide out the bed, only to feel a pair of arms around her, pulling her back to lay down again. He put his head on her shoulder, laughing slightly as she tried to remove his arms from her waist. "what do you think you're doing, my dear Eliza" He said, kissing her neck lightly. He tightened his grasp a bit, just to keep her close to him.

she laughed to herself, lightly hitting him. "I need to get dressed and get the Infirmary ready for anyone who needs help. Who knows, something could have happened during the night." She said. She always woke up very early to get things sorted out in the Infirmary. she was always ready for a patient.

He chuckled and placed his head in the crook in her neck, "Sister, I would like for you to count up how many times someone needed to go the Infirmary this early in the morning and come back to bed." he told her, knowing there has never been an incident so early in the day. She finally froze, no longer moving in his arms, not helping but to actually think about it. She knew he was right, as much as she wished he wasn't, he was indeed correct.

Knowing that he had won the battle, he began to lay down into the bed with her in his arms. Finally giving in, she layed with him.

She still couldn't help but to think of their minor problem in their relationship. She could't bare the thought of leaving him as she died, if he was gonna stay with her. She didn't know his plan for them, or what he was going to do. She had no idea if she could be immortal, or if he could become mortal. All she knows is that she loves him, and he loves her. She'll try to do as he says, to not worry.

For now, they lay together.

**Author's Note:**

> OK. I'm probably gonna make this a short story, maybe 10 chapters or so. However long I can drag it on for. Tell me how you think of it though! How do you like this so far?


End file.
